


Snowed-In

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 12th of December:It's cozy





	

They were cuddling in front of the fire, up in the mountains somewhere, when they heard the noise. A muffled thud. Suddenly the cottage was a little darker. Just a moment ago the setting sun had shone in through the windows. Now it was dark.

“Shit,” Nathan whispered into the silence that stretched out after, and Sam echoed his sentiment when they got to their feet.

Quickly they moved over to the door, pulling on their winter jackets.

“That’s…” Nathan began, expression shocked.

“A lot of snow,” Sam said when they were faced with a wall of white behind the door.

Sam glanced at Nathan out of the corner of his eyes. “How much food do we have again?”

“Enough for a few weeks,” Nathan answered after a moment, thinking it over and counting in his head.

“I guess we’re prolonging our vacation, huh?”

“Yeah,” Nathan said.


End file.
